


Finally found you

by Bichwhwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Happy holidays from me to you and all the best wishes for the new year.I have wanted to write a fic like this for like forever but I never got around to doing it but here it is, it isn’t fully finished yet but I’m still working on it.I hope that you like it.





	Finally found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherethereissmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Happy holidays from me to you and all the best wishes for the new year. 
> 
> I have wanted to write a fic like this for like forever but I never got around to doing it but here it is, it isn’t fully finished yet but I’m still working on it.
> 
> I hope that you like it.

Everyone knew that there would come a day that you would meet your soulmate and Oliver had never really been the person to really think about that day. He just lived his life like he wanted, partied when he wanted and take home any girl that wanted to spend the night with him because if his soulmate was out there they would eventually meet. He knew that his mother hated what he did but he just couldn’t see himself waiting around.  
  
But the day he did meet her he needed to take a second look to see if what he was seeing was actually true. He thought that it would all go a different way. Seeing her dance across her apartment in her flannel pajama pants and a tank top, her blond hair up in a bun that made it seem like she just woke up but the part the part the real cough his eye was the black arrowhead tattoo she in between her shoulder blades.  
  
It took him a while to step away from the windows, her tattoo was the exact same as his and she was so what right in front of him. She lived in one of the apartments that were just across the street from his. He felt wired watching her but he also couldn’t really make himself stop.  
  
For some reason ever since she moved into her new apartment she felt like someone was watching her every other morning. At first, she didn’t know where to place it or that it was just that she had a wall that was completely made out of glass. She really didn’t know what it was but somehow it didn’t make her feel scared, it was the opposed. She felt safe, it was almost like someone was watching out for her.  
  
To her knowledge, she felt like a totally different person since she moved. She felt if there was a guardian angel looking out for her so she could live her life carefree, without having to look over her shoulder constantly. Starling City wasn’t that much of a glow up from Gotham but it did feel a little bit more like home. She had a nice looking apartment, well-payed job, it was more than she could ever wish for.   
  
Well, everything except the fact that her mother still called her weekly to ask her if she already found her soulmate. It didn’t really bother her that much, she knew that her mother did it to have an excuse for calling her but finding her soulmate was just not that high on her list of things to do. She did want to find him but she just felt like it wasn’t the right time yet and she now felt as safe as she had ever been.   
  
After weeks of watching her from his window, he still didn’t really know a lot about her. He didn’t know her name, what sort of work she did. He only knew that she really liked coffee and couldn’t get out the door before she had at least had two cups of the beverage. He also knew that she really liked watching TV and change into her pajamas as soon as she got home, she also wasn't a real star in the kitchen and ordered take out at least three times a week.  
  
He didn’t know what to do from here on out, he didn’t even know who to feel. He hadn’t told anyone about her, there was a part of him that just wanted to keep her as a secret to the rest of the world. He wanted to get to know her but the idea of him just going up to her apartment and knock on the door didn’t seem like a good idea.   
  
He just needed to find the right moment and upon till then, she was still his secret.  
  
“Mom I really can’t talk right now, I’m at work!?” Felicity said as she leaned back in her desk chair as she spinning around while she was still on the phone with her mother.  
  
“Sure you can take a five-minute break to talk to your mother, you already said that the last two times I called you.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I really have a lot of work I need to finish.” She said as she looked at all the papers that were scattered all over her desk.  
  
“God Felicity, your never going to find him if you keep yourself locked inside your office.” She heard her mother say on the other side, in the same tone as she had said the times prior.  
  
“Mom, I got to go. My boss is walking in the direction of my office as we speak.” She said looking up in shock as she saw Moira Queen walking in the direction of her office. She really didn’t know what to do, so cleaning her desk from the horrible mess of papers on her desk.  
  
The only time she had been the same room as Moira Queen were during the department head meetings. As the head of the IT-department, she didn’t really have a lot to say during those meeting because the only thing that her department really did was fix computers. As the new person in the room, she didn’t really say more than she needed and as soon as they were over she was back on her way to her own floor.  
  
“Okay, I get it. Please try to leave before midnight?” Her mom made her stop for a moment.  
  
“I’ll try.” She said before putting away the larges amount of papers in one of the drawers of her desk.  
  
“Take care, sweets!”  
  
“I will.” She said to her mother before she put cut the call and put her phone back in her handbag.  
  
“Mrs. Queen, What brings you down to the IT-department?” She asked as soon as Moira had walked into her office. Just the presence of Moira Queen in her office made her sit up a little straighter.   
  
“My daughter Thea called me that she has a problem with her computer and needs it to have it up and running again before tonight and I was told that you were the one to go to.” She said still looking as regal as ever.  
  
“If you have it with you I could take a look at it right now?” She said as she started up her laptop.  
  
“She still has the laptop with her at the mansion and she can’t leave because she’s still sick in bed.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry about that.”  
  
“Don’t be, I wanted to ask you if you could make some time free in your schedule to come by the mansion and take a look at it.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll look right now.”  
  
“I don’t have any meetings planned for the rest of the day so I could go right now.”  
  
“That wonderful, I’ll have someone get the car ready and someone from security escort you to the mansion.” Just as Moira Queen gave her the news that she was not only going to the Queen mansion to fix the computer of the daughter of her boss, she was to be escorted personally and they would have someone drive her. This had to be some kind of messed up dream that ended with her being killed in some kind of horrifying way.  
  
“Okay??”  
  
“What the hell just happened. Just keep calm Felicity, you can do this, just keep breathing.” She whispered to herself while hurrying around her office to look for everything that she needed to bring with her to the Queen mansion.  
  
“Miss Smoak?” Hearing that made her let out a small yelp and turn around to see a large man dressed in a well-tailored suit standing in the doorway of her office.  
  
“I’m John Diggle. Mrs. Queen send me to tell you that the car is ready and waiting outside.” He introduced himself in a very monotone voice. He sure looked like he was made for the job, she could say that.  
  
“Thank you, just a second.” She said turning back around to walk back over to her desk to try and fit a few more papers into her bag.  
  
“No problem.” He said still standing in the same spot as when he first came into her office when she turned back around.  
  
“I’m as ready as I will ever be.” She said taking her laptop and turn off the lights in her office before following mister Diggle out of her office all the way down to where the car was waiting for her outside.   
  
She was glad that she had bought at least some work for her to do while she was on her way to the mansion. Not only because it was a long way from the city, but also because she said yes to come and fix the young Queen her laptop also meant that she was taking a whole afternoon out of her schedule and that meant having to do the rest of her work in her own time.   
  
Getting into the car at first was a bit strange, nerve wrecking but once she put that behind her she felt nothing but save in the back seat of that car. She did know what it was, she just couldn’t place it, like there was something in the air that calmed her nerves instantly and just went to work on the proposals she had brought with her.  
  
Before she got to the ginormous house if you could still call it a house, she had finished reading and going over all of the proposals that needed to be done by the five o’clock deadline that day.  
  
She knew that she really didn’t have a choice to say no to Moira Queen, for all she knew she had said no and the following day she was out of a job and that was a risk she wasn’t really willing to take.  
  
“You got to be Miss Smoak. Moira called a half an hour ago to tell me that you were coming to fix Miss Thea’s computer.” Said the small black haired woman as soon as she even set foot outside the car after the door had been opened for her.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me.” She said after getting out, remembering not to forget her handbag and straighten out the wrinkles in her dress.  
  
“let me help you?” Came as soon as she was able to drop the proposal she just finished to the floor.  
  
“No, need. I've got it.” She said as soon she had picked them up from the gravel of the driveway.  
  
“Just follow me and I’ll lead you to Miss Thea’s room.”  
  
“This is a way to big to even be a house anymore!?” Felicity whispers to herself while she followed the maid through the house.  
  
“Did you say something?” The woman asked her after she came to a stop.  
  
“No, no. It’s nothing.” She said while putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“Would you like a late lunch or maybe something else? I’m going back to the kitchen to get Miss Thea’ some soup, I can bring you something if you want?”   
  
“There’s no need, I had a lunch meeting before coming here, so I’m still a full from that.” She said looking down, lunch meetings and take out almost three times a week wasn’t really doing anything good for her figure so saying no to a second lunch was the right thing to do.  
  
“Just ask if you need anything.” She said just before she opened one of the double doors and stepping aside so she could walk into the room.  
  
“I will,” Felicity said before walking in an giving the woman one last time before walking in and closing the door behind her only to be scared by the loud yelp of the teen lying in the king sized bed filled with pillows.  
  
“Hi, your mom send me to come and fix your computer.” She said after she had calmed down a bit and introduced herself.  
  
“Come on in, my laptop is on the desk. Take a seat, I’ve spent much time alone in this room already. You’re my savior.” The teen said while sitting up a bit straighter and patting the place next to her on the bed for Felicity.  
  
“Well, I’m glad to be able to keep you company, even if it’s just for a small period of time,” Felicity said while walking over to the desk Thea had pointed to put down her back and pick up the laptop and make her way over to the bed and take the seat Thea offed her.  
  
“It just shut down, while I was working on a paper for school, didn’t save it so there go's two hours of work,” Thea explained to her while Felicity tried to start up the laptop.  
  
“I can probably salvage your paper once it gets your laptop up and running again.” She said as she got up again to get her own laptop and tablet out of her bag and a few cords to hock everything up.  
  
“You’re really that good?” Thea asked her with a bit of a hazy look on her face, probably because she was sick in bed with a mountain of used tissues on the other side of the bed.  
  
“I’m really that good, I wouldn’t be the head of IT if I couldn’t.” She said while hooking everything up to get started.  
  
“Head of IT? Mom got the head of IT to come to our home just to flicks my computer!” Thea almost yelled in her ear, making Felicity flinch a bit and almost falling off the bed.  
  
“She didn’t keep you from anything right?” Thea said right after, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Not really, just a stack of paperwork from hell, it got me out of the office and my mom is going to have a field day after I tell her what happened after I had to cut our phone call short.” She said while getting everything up and running  
  
“Over prospective much?” Thea asked her while leaning back into the pillows.  
  
“A bit obsessed with my love life and celebrity but nothing more,” Felicity said looking at her and giving her a small surge.  
  
After that Thea just continued to watch whatever she was watching on the large TV that was hanging on the wall before Felicity walked into the room. Felicity just did her thing with the computers and it didn’t take her that long to find out what was the cause of the sudden shutdown.   
  
She had also found out the name of the woman that had to lead her to Thea’s room, Raisa when she came to bring Thea her soup. She was so nice to bring her a cup of coffee with a small tray of cookies.  
  
“Mom has me on Raisa supervision, it only happened once before when my brother was nine and got sick while mom and dad were on vacation,” Thea told her as soon as Raisa had closed the door behind her.   
  
It was just so fun to see the teen talk about how she was basically raised by the woman while both her mom and dad were at work. Felicity could see how much Raisa loved Thea, telling her that she would be back to come and check up on her to see if she did indeed eat her soup.  
  
“Well good thing is that your computer isn’t dead the min point is that I need to run some updates and that’s going to take a while,” Felicity said after she had done everything that she could to fix the thing with the tools she had brought with her.   
  
“I would say we put on a movie and ask Raisa to bring us some more food. Come and sit and relax.”   
  
It took her awhile to think about it, a small debate, that she ended up winning about her wanting to do some work in the meantime. Thea had felt a bit sorry that her mother had dragged her out of her office so having her do some work while they talked a bit and watched the movie.  
  
After all the updates had been installed and she had been able to get Thea’s paperback, not long after she was done Moira and Robber had gotten home and invited her to stay for dinner. She denied to offer and the offer to have their driver take her home, instead of going for the option that let get back to the office so she could get in another late night at the office so she was sure that she wasn’t forgetting anything.  
  
She just felt wired being at her boss’ house, handing out with their daughter and then joining them for dinner with their son who was to arrive any moment for their weekly family dinner. She just didn’t want to be a bother and get back to work. The driver that drove her back to the office wasn’t the same one that brought her to the Queen mansion and she just couldn’t get herself comfortable for some reason.  
  
Once she was back in her office everyone else in her department had already gone home. She knew that they had family’s to go home to but she didn’t, she didn’t have her soulmate waiting for her to get home, she hadn’t even found the guy. It wasn’t like she was looking for him but she also wasn’t putting herself out there like she was desperate to find him. Being alone didn’t bother her that much, she had sort of getting used to it, but from time to time she wanted someone she could tell how her day went instead of eating a whole pint of mint chip ice cream while watching re-runs of her favorite shows.  
  
“Feeling better Speedy?” Oliver said after walking into his sisters' bedroom and closing the door behind him.  
  
“I am in fact feeling better now and again, don’t call me that I hate that nickname and you know that.” She said sitting up and searching her back.  
  
“Doing school work?” He said looking over at the laptop that was lying on the bed next to her as sat down on the food end of her bed.  
  
“Yeah, I thought why not do something use full while mom has Raisa to make sure I don’t step a foot outside my room.” She said with a small smile.  
  
“She has you under Raisa supper vision? You must have given mom quite a scare.” He said with a laugh after thinking about the times Raisa had taken care of him while he had been sick as a kid.  
  
“I was like two hours into writing a report for Mr. Wells’ class when my laptop decided to die on me.” She said after turning off the TV and looking down at the laptop.  
  
“Than how is it working right now?” He looked at the thing with a questionable look not really knowing who the thing was up and running.  
  
“After it happened I gave mom a call and not even an hour later the head of the IT department was sitting in the same exec spot as you are in now, fixing it.” She said parring him on the lap. As soon as he had sat down, he knew that something was off, there was something different in the air.  
  
“That quick?”  
  
“She’s amazing. We watched a movie and talked while she did some work and installed some updates on it. She stayed here all afternoon, we just talked. I felt kind of sorry for her, mom just picked her out of her office and have Digg drive her here to fix my laptop.” She said looking down at her hands because only her mother would do something like this.  
  
“Mom went to all the trouble to get her to drop her whole afternoon to come here just to fix your laptop?” He asked her again not really knowing if she was pulling a prank on him or if what she was telling him was textually true.  
  
“You know how mom get’s. She only wants the best for us. You literally just missed Felicity, she just left moments before you got here and I think the car that she came in was the same one that you took to the office.” She said getting out of bed and picking up her laptop and put it back om her desk before getting back under the covers.  
  
“Mom asked her to stay for dinner and have someone get her car from the office so she could drive home right after dinner or even ring her home right away but she asked specifically to go back to the office so she could finish up some things before going home and calling it a night.” She told him while she picked off the tray of food, probably her dinner, that Raisa had brought her just before her brother had walked into the room.  
  
“Who is the head of IT actually, dad hasn’t introduced me to her,” Oliver asked his sister eventually, interrupting his sister because he really wanted to know who she was because somehow in the back of his mind he could almost picture her standing next to him.  
  
“Felicity Meghan Smoak, she started a few months ago, she quit her job at Wane Enterprise in Gotham right after dad offered her the position at QC. She this tiny blond with glasses that can talk for days.” She spoke with a smile on her face.  
  
“Blond, kind of geeky?” He said right after his sister was done talking almost picturing the woman that he saw almost every day from his window but it couldn’t be her could it?.  
  
“Yeah, and you said that you didn’t know her?” Thea said almost in full of laughter and shaking her head as he got up from the bed.  
  
“Oliver, tell me what your thinking because your pacing is really not helping with a headache that I feel coming if you don’t stop now.” He heard his sister say after some time. It just couldn’t be her.  
  
“There might be a small possibility that she lives in the apartment building across the street from me and on top of that she has the same mark as me. And if the woman living across the street from me is really Felicity Smoak, that means that I’ve found my soulmate.” He said after taking a few deep breaths and taking a seat on the chair behind her desk.   
  
“How long have you known?” His sister said almost immediately after he was done talking, she was so what hanging on his lips to get as much information out of her brother as she could.  
  
“Almost little over two months now.” He said leaning back further into the chair.  
  
“Oliver, you’ve got to be kidding me. How could you not have gone up to her and at least introduce yourself?” She so what yelled at him after she jumped out of her bed.  
  
“Because I don’t want to scare the poor woman by going up to her and be like; ‘hey, you don’t know me. We’re soulmates and I’ve bee looking at you through my window for the last two months or so.’”  
  
“Why does this not surprise me? And stalker much, let the girl have some privacy.” His sister said while smacking her brother on the chest before crawling back into her bed.  
  
“You don’t know it feels, I feel like I have to watch over her constantly, I have to keep myself from just going up to her and knock on her door every day.” He said getting up and walk around only to stop and sit back down in the same chair.  
  
“Why!? You’re keeping not only you but you’re also keeping her from being with her soulmate. The only things she knows about you at this point is that Oliver Queen is the son of her boss, that you used to live in a house that’s way too big to even be a house anymore and that I’m your awesome little sister.”  
  
“The thing about the, she really said that not making that up. She got lost on the way back from the kitchen when Raisa found her wandering around in the east wing looking for the way back to my room.” Hearing just a little bit more about the woman that might be his soulmate was comforting he just didn’t know yet how to handle all of this just yet.  
  
“I will promise you that I’m going to do something about it but for now promise me that you won’t tell mom and dad about it until I have, clear?” He said taking her hands in his and assure her that he was really trying his best,  
  
“I promise, but if what you’re thinking it true and she is your soulmate, you better not mess this up or I will hunt you down because she’s my friend and I like her.” His sister said while looking him right in the eye.  
  
Dinner with his parents had been something else after he had made his way out of his sisters' room to join his parent at the dining room table. It was like everyone in his family was already smitten with the woman named Felicity Smoak.  
  
His father could stop talking about how lucky he was that she so what had dropped the life she had in Gotham to move to Starling City and take the position she was offered at QC. And for his mother, he had never seen her praise and speak so highly of someone’s work, well except for Carter Brown, but everyone knew that he was a pick from the heights ranking.  
  
Between his mother pitching ideas for Felicity’s thank you present and his father talking about everything that she had done for the IT-department and the rest of the company ever since she started. All that he could think about was how he was already in love with a woman that he’d never met and had only heard story’s about.  
  
On the drive back to his building after dinner he came to the conclusion that he really did not have a single clue on how to handle this going forward, he couldn’t just go knocking on her door and just show up spilling all the feeling he knew he had for her and if that didn’t work out he could always just happen to come by the office to seen his father and just happen to stumble into her office. The last thing was just something that was only going to happen if he really couldn’t come up with something.  
  
“You alright man?” Digg asked him just before they pulled up in front of his building.  
  
“Nah, just a lot on my mind. Nothing more.”  
  
“Get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow at brunch right? Sara is dying to see her uncle Ollie again.”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
  
“See you tomorrow.”  
  
Not long after he had gotten home that the lights inside her apartment went on and from the way she looked she seemed tired and like she could fall asleep at any moment now and exactly that was what happened moments later. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the sight of her actions that followed soon after she had fallen asleep on her couch.  
  
He felt a calming feeling come over him when she finally turned off all the lights in her apartment and finally made her way to the room that he guessed had to be her bedroom. He knew that she made it home safe and into bed at a reasonable time, it was the last thing that he didn’t have to worry about.  
  
Getting back home from going back to the office after turning down the invitation to join her boss’ for dinner, she couldn’t be happier to be home. And the weekend couldn’t have come at any better time.  
  
After putting away her bag she went on the search for something that she had in her apartment and was eatable at this hour without having to wait for the delivery man to knock on her door because she knew that she couldn’t keep her eyes open for that long. She couldn’t find anything other than a few leftovers from the Chinese she had last night and some pieces of toast.  
  
Not long after she had put the toast in the toaster she had fallen asleep on the couch only to be woken up by the smell of burned toast filling her apartment. Which meant that it was time for her to go to bed, she would just eat a bit more than usual when she went out to brunch sometime tomorrow after she woke up.  
  
Just as every Saturday morning she woke up from the oh so familiar sound of her alarm clock going off because just like always she had forgotten to turn the thing off the night before. A few hours later she has woken up once again but this time from the sunlight that was coming through the blinds in her bedroom.  
  
With the help of her ability to be able to fall back to sleep, she was able to get a few extra hours of well-needed sleep. It took her the other hour to get herself showered, dressed, all ready to go out in the world and make herself a groceries list because she wasn’t going to make having to take out for dinner an option for tonight's dinner.  
  
She made the short distance from her building to the small restaurant that was just a few blocks down the road. It was just a few minutes before one PM when she walked through the doors and took a seat at her usual table after giving Louise the owner a small wave.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will come around the end of the year or early next year. I hope that you all like it.
> 
> Happy holidays


End file.
